Tasty As Chocolate
by BINBIN-YUU
Summary: (Sequel to Sweet As Cake) Honey learns that someone's out there to steal his bride from him. And apparently, it was Nekozawa. All the awkward gestures he gave to Honey, it ticked him off quite a bit. Now he knows that something is going to change his life, and it all started because of the wedding.
_Ever since Haruhi and Honey were dating, some strange misfortunes have been haunting the host club._

 _First, Nekozawa is no longer quiet,_

 _Second, Mori is way too protective,_

 _Third, the twins are too obnoxious,_

 _And last but not least,_

 _Fourth, Honey didn't graduate._

 _All because of Haruhi._

 _He just couldn't let go of her._

 _If he was never going to give up something, he was never giving up Haruhi._

 _And that was all he would say._

* * *

"Haru~chan, I'm tired again..." Honey moaned, as his customers squealed in delight.

"Again?" Haruhi sighed, picking him up bridal-style. "But this is the 5th nap you've taken today-"

" _Please_?" Honey pleaded, his eyes glittering like a shoujo-manga character.

Haruhi smiled. She just couldn't say no to that face.

"Oh fine, but this is the last one." she carried him to his crib.

"Have a nice nap, Honey!" the girls waved as they walked away.

"Seriously, you're 17, and you take naps like a little child." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to grow up!" Honey playfully protested, flinging his arms and legs everywhere.

"Yes, you do, if you're going to get married!" Haruhi angrily said, wrapping the blanket tightly around Honey, as he struggled to squirm free.

"The wedding's far from now!" Honey whined.

"No, it's **a week** from now, Honey-senpai!" Haruhi crossed her arms.

" **WHAT**?!" Honey screamed.

"Mn," Mori came in, dragging Usa-chan by the ears.

"Usa-chan!" Honey's face brightened up, clutching his stuffed animal.

"You really are a child." Haruhi shook her head, as she kissed Honey on the forehead. "Night, Honey-senpai."

And surprisingly, he kissed her back on the lips, as she stepped back from the sudden action from the lolita boy.

"Night, Haru~chan."

* * *

 _The Week of The Wedding_

"Takashi," Honey whined furiously. "Where's Haru~chan? I told her Tamaki would be there to pick her up early!"

"You forgot the _twins_ went with him." Mori simply grunted.

Honey puffed as he flipped open his phone. He dialed in a number, patiently (not really) waiting for Haruhi to pick up.

"Hello! And who would be calling at this hour?" a familiar voice rang through the phone.

"Kaoru! Where's Tamaki and Haru~chan?! I've told them to come here as early as possible, and the wedding is starting in 25 minutes!" Honey screeched.

"Honey-senpai!" Haruhi panted. "The twins are trying to force me into another dress!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki's voice appeared. "Stop harassing my daughter, and move it!"

"Just hurry up, or it's going to be a disaster here! Besides, Kyoya's going to be mad if you don't show up, he woke up _really early_ for this event! Think about that!" Honey growled.

"Yes, sir!" the twins straightened up, their footsteps fading as they walked out of Haruhi's apartment.

"We're going right now, Honey!" Tamaki screamed from the other side. "We'll be there in a few minutes, hopefully!"

"There's no need to scream, Tamaki!" Honey shouted directly into the speakers.

"Ok, ok! Also, Haruhi says 'She can't wait'!" Tamaki happily purred.

"Why can't she say that?" Honey curiously mewed.

"That's a long story...Ok, we got to get moving! Until next time, Honey!" Tamaki quickly shouted, hanging up the phone.

"This is going to be fun." Mori said.

Honey chuckled, as he started flinging his head back, laughing.

"We'll have to wait and see," Kyoya appeared out of the blue, his glasses glimmering from the reflection as always.

He smirked as he wrote something in his notebook, yet again.

* * *

 _In The Chapel_

"Where's Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, slightly leaning towards Honey. He shrugged in confusion, waiting for the bride to come.

And then when they thought all hope was lost did Haruhi come scramming in, her dress train trailing behind her.

Tamaki held her hand, tears streaming down his face.

"I simply won't allow my daughter to get married to some little kid!" Tamaki pounded his chest, whispering angrily.

"First of all, you're not my dad. Second of all, he's 17. And third of all, you're not a tranny!" Haruhi protested back, keeping her voice down.

"But I'm _like_ your daddy!" Tamaki winked at the word 'like'.

"Fine. Just leave me alone." Haruhi grumbled.

She gulped as she walked up to the altar, careful not to trip. She hated the dress. It was so long, she had to take small steps. She just hated dresses.

And the priest talked.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

He exhaled deeply as he repeated the following words-

"Mitsukuni, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Honey mewed cheerfully.

"Haruhi, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Haruhi paused, smiling. "I will."

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" Tamaki impatiently questioned.

The priest sighed as he ignored the blonde boy in the crowd.

"I Mitsukuni take thee Haruhi to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Honey straightened up, his voice toning to serious.

"I Haruhi take thee Mitsukuni to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Haruhi repeated after him.

"With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." the priest motioned as they slipped the rings onto each other's fingers. "Bless, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The priest drooped his head. "Let us pray. Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. O God, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honour, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen."

"For as much as Mitsukuni and Haruhi have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

The priest smiled in glee as he looked at the little boy and the little girl.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and ."

And the last words rang like bells to Honey.

"You may kiss th-"

And Tamaki just _had_ to cause a huge, disastrous scene.

"Get away from my daughter, you disgusting boy!" Tamaki screeched as he lunged for Honey's throat.

Only to get stopped by 'The Twins'.

"Not so fast, boss." they snickered in anticipation.

For once, a dad felt useless. A useless daddy.

He sobbed as Mori lead him back to his seat, the wedding continuing on as Honey jumped towards Haruhi, a big kiss slopering her face.

"H-Hey! You know your father's here! Oi~Honey-Stop licking my thi- _STOP LICKING MY THIGHS!_ " Haruhi toppled over her dress, laughing and struggling to break free from the awkward moment.

"I'll go get the reservations," and with that, Kyoya was already gone.

"We'll get the bed ready-" the twins smirked as they dashed away.

"The wedding cake's arriving any moment." Mori walked out of the chapel.

"Daddy feels useless, Haruhi. Help out your daddy, daughter!" Tamaki sobbed into her chest, snot dribbling from his nose.

"My, my," Haruhi's dad, Ranka the tranny, suddenly came out of the blue as he stepped vigorously on Tamaki's head. "Is this _pest_ harassing you again, Haruhi?'

"Dad," Haruhi muttered. "He's just trying to protect me."

"Kya! Daughter's finally standing up for daddy!" Tamaki rubbed his face on Haruhi.

"But that doesn't mean you're my daddy." Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

And Tamaki was already retreating back to his corner.

"I guess it struck a chord," Haruhi shrugged as she smiled.

* * *

"Reservations are made." Kyoya came back, writing away yet again in a little black book.

"Bed's ready." Hikaru snickered devilishly.

"Boss, you're never gonna get some cake if you keep on moppin' around in your corner." Kaoru delightfully said, his mouth stuffed with cake.

"Then I'm eating the rest of the cake!" Honey's eyes glittered like a shoujo-manga character.

"And then after you're brushing your teeth immediately." Haruhi remarked.

"Mn." Mori nodded.

"May I have some cake? And _Belzeneff_?" Nekozawa scurried forward from a dark corner.

"No!" the twins growled.

"He's a guest, he may have some cake. _And_ Belzeneff." Kyoya remarked.

"Thank you." Nekozawa reached for the knife, as a small, creepy smile appeared on his face.

He cut the cake slowly, the knife's sound echoing off the chapel's walls.

And then he stuffed his face.

"Mmh," he purred in delight as he licked his fingers.

"Tasty as chocolate, right?" Honey mewed.

"I wonder how you know what chocolate 'tastes' like, perhaps?" Nekozawa averted his eyes towards Haruhi as Honey nodded back silently.

"Excuse me, I must leave-Good day to you all." Nekozawa politely bowed as he scurried away in his cloak.

"Mitsukuni," Mori started.

"Mm-Yeah?" Honey's face was stuffed with chocolate.

"You better keep your guard up, I think we have a new competitor." Mori grumbled.

"Oh, Mori, you worry too much!" Honey climbed onto his back, laughing.

"Mn." was all that Mori said.

* * *

"The bed," Hikaru smirked in sarcasm as he showed the couple's room.

"No need to show me, Hikaru." Honey innocently smiled, before flashing a smirk at the twin.

"I'll go get changed, this dress is killing me~" Haruhi muttered.

Until Honey grabbed her arm.

"Um..Haruhi," Honey pleaded with his big, brown eyes. "Can we take a bath together?"

Haruhi giggled as she nodded.

"Can I join?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

Haruhi and Honey snapped their heads towards Hikaru, surprised by the question.

"This is more of a marriage~time thing, ya' know..." Haruhi twirled her hair.

"It's fine-The bathtub is big enough for everyone." Honey grinned.

Haruhi rolled her eyes before continuing to the bathroom.

 _And I thought this was our alone time, for once._ Haruhi thought to herself, before shaking that thought out of her head.

It would take a while to get used to Honey's odd decisions.

Besides, he mentioned quite proudly and awkwardly before-

 _She's as tasty as chocolate._ The words rang in Haruhi's ears for a while.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the sequel! (Squeal)**

 **This was definitely longer than I expected, all thanks to the wedding scene. (I was trying to remember what the priest said, last wedding I went to in Germany.)**

 **I hope this was a great sequel, and maybe I could even make a series of this!**

 **Review, Comment, Follow, Favorite, etc!**

 **Goodbye, my little bone biscuits!**


End file.
